


Christmas for 2

by Milotzi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Holiday, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milotzi/pseuds/Milotzi
Summary: A happy moment for two some time between Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.
Relationships: Minerva McGonagall/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16
Collections: HP Holiday Mini Fest 2019





	Christmas for 2

**Author's Note:**

> This fanwork is part of the [HP Holiday Mini Fest](https://mini-fest.livejournal.com/), an on-going anonymous fest. The creator will be revealed at the end of the fest. Please show your appreciation for the creator by leaving a comment below. Thank you!


End file.
